Energy production has been one of the most crucial industries since the industrial age. There has been a drive to produce more energy quickly, efficiently and cost effectively. Recently there is an ever growing drive to produce energy more environmentally friendly hence the rapid production of wind and installation of wind turbines and solar panels around the world easing the dependence on coal, fossil and nuclear produced energy.
Environmentally friendly generated energy, also known as green energy or renewable energy has become essential to the way energy is now being produced. As generating power is expensive, requires fossil fuels damaging to environment governments and researchers around the world are consistently looking for new ways to produce cleaner and greener energy to achieve global targets of reducing the levels of CO2 emissions currently affecting our environment.